Misunderstandings
by Shuichi Saito
Summary: Jace, Isabelle, Clary and Maia are Mortified to find out what Alec does in his spare time. Jace/Clary and Magnus/Alec. Malec.  Implied sexual themes and Simon/Alec. Please drop a review if you have a story request you want written :D
1. Misunderstandings

It had all started when Jace was lounging on the sofa, bored. B. O. R. E. D

The day before they had kicked some demon ass and therefore, the next day was a free one, where they could do anything they wanted. And besides making out with his girlfriend, he couldn't think of anything amazing he could do.

And with the demon count quite low at the moment, he had a lot of free time at the moment. So, what did one do with such freedom? Have a house party.

Later -

The house party hadn't turned out quite as well as he wanted. It mainly consisted of a bored looking Isabelle flipping through a gossip magazine on the large sofa, beside her sat Maia, who was playing with a braid, her combat covered feet propped up on the arms of the sofa.

Alec was sat crossed legged on the floor, looking very bored and lightly upset. Magnus hadn't been able to attend the 'party' since he was tending to a client. And lastly, his girlfriend Clary, sat beside Jace with an orange juice in her hand, eyeing a bowl of crisps on Maia's lap.

"So..." Jace drawled, breaking the silence. In reply everyone turned to him, pleased someone was going to make an attempt at a conversation "How have you been Maia?"

Maia crunched on a crisp and shrugged "Fine" She said through a mouthful of food, dropping the room into an uncomfortable silence again.

Isabelle sighed loudly and turned to the couple sat on the opposite sofa "So, Jace, Clary. Made it to second base yet?"

Maia chuckled and eyed the couple while Alec looked slightly confused. Clary spluttered and covered her mouth, turning pink. Jace snorted "Nosy"

"I'm trying to make conversation" Isabelle exclaimed "Anyway...have you?"

"N...No" Clary mumbled "Well...Err..."

"Basically yes then" Maia commented, only to make Clary's face match the colour of her hair and Jace to turn a slight shade of pink.

"I've done it plenty of ties and I don't see why people make such a big deal about it" Alec mumbled, pulling at a piece of fluff from his baggy oversized sweater. Everyone in the room turned to stare at Alec.

"R...really...?" Isabelle said nervously, Alec shrugged before nodding.

"Yes...Simon and I do it all the time"

Clary spat out her drink all over her lap and Maia chocked on the crisp, Jace looked like someone had slapped him hard across the face while Isabelle looked slightly sick.

"Simon!" Clary exclaimed loudly, not caring that she was covered in sticky orange juice.

Alec flushed, running a hand through his shaggy black hair "Yeah...it was mom's idea. She said it would help me become more independent and adult"

Jace, who had recovered from his shock, blinked a couple of times at the information "What about Magnus?"

"Magnus" Alec said, looking thoughtful "Sometimes joins us. But it's a pain in the ass when he does. Simon always tells me to go slow while Magnus tells me to go quick"

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Isabelle yelled, her face was flushed "S...Seriously...?"

"Yeah...we meet up every Saturday...Sorry for keeping it from you but...it's kinda embarrassing" Alec twisted his thumbs together and bit his lower lip.

"Okay!" Jace yelled, placing his hands up in the air "I think it's time for this party to end...i think I will be sick if I listen to any more of this!"

"I agree" Maia mumbled, licking her fingers clean of any crisp salt before grabbing her jacket, she gave Alec a weird look as she exited the institute. Clary didn't need to be told twice, she was already halfway up the stairs while Isabelle just stood there with shock. Jace sighed and ran after his sister, letting the evening information sink into his head.

The next day -

They broke their needy kiss; Alec's fingers were tangled in his glitter incrusted spikes while Magnus's hands were firmly placed on Alec's hips. The TV blared loudly in the background. Forgotten.

"Say Alec-honey" Magnus cooed, rubbing his nose affectingly against his lovers, Alec purred in content, snuggling back against his boyfriends plush (brightly coloured) bed, resting his head on the pillow.

"Hmm..." Alec replied as Magnus settled next to him, tracing a tan finger down his rune covered arm "Why has Izzy, the red haired wonder and Jace been giving me weird looks"

Alec looked thoughtful before smiling lightly when electric blue painted lips pressed against his cheek.

"I don't know. They were acting pretty creeped out when I told them how Simon's been teaching me how to drive"

"Strange" Magnus mumbled, tilting his head slightly before sighing. Loosing himself in gorgeous baby blues and silky soft lips.


	2. kohl eyeliner and strange noises

**Someone kindly requested for another chapter about when Jace, Clary and Izzy find out about the driving lessons ^_^ I just couldn't say no.  
Unfortunately, the plot came right in the middle of my Spanish listening exam, which wasn't very helpful considering that I kept daydreaming.**

"D…Do you really think…" Clary started up, the three of them (Jace, Izzy and Clary) were sat around the small breakfast table in the kitchen, finishing off their breakfast. Alec and Magnus were still asleep, as was Simon.

"Do you think what?" Jace prompted, glancing at his girlfriend from under golden hair, she really looked beautiful, not that she ever didn't. Her fiery red hair pulled back into a rough ponytail, clad in some shorts and an oversized shirt. Izzy rolled her eyes at the looks her adoptive brother, and stretched, leaning forward towards Clary to show her she was listening.

"That…Alec and…Magnus and Simon…do that stuff…?" She seemed rather embarrassed at what she'd just said, a flushed a little like the others, they hadn't been able to sleep because of the disturbing images Alec had so kindly plastered into their minds.

Jace put up both hands in the air, like one would do in a sign of surrender "I really don't want to know…seriously…"

"Maybe-" Izzy was cut off however, by the load sound of something dropping upstairs, all three paused and looked towards the stairs.

"ALEC? YOU OKAY?" Jace's question was only met with silence; however, they could defiantly hear some kind of commotion going on upstairs. Jace automatically reached towards his stele and slid from his chair, making his way towards the stairs, the others followed close behind and as silently as possible, all their shadow hunter training coming in handy.

Jace pressed his finger to his lips as they crept towards the eldest Lightwood's bedroom door, there was another 'thump' noise and a few swear words being uttered.

"You know, you're really crap at this" Simon's voice said in an amused tone, Izzy cocked her eyebrow in confusion and all three of them crept a little closer to the door in order to hear better.

"It's not my fault, is it?" Alec's voice hissed back "You told me to do this"  
"It will make you better" Magnus's voice chipped in "You know…think of it as practice, blue-eyes"

"ACK! Press it harder!" Simon all but yelped, the room was filled with silence for a while, before the teenagers outside heard a piercing screech of protest from Alec's mattress. Like someone had just jumped on the poor thing.  
A look of realisation hit Clary's face, giving her boyfriend a disbelieving look while the said boy looked just as shocked.

"This time…see if you can last a bit longer Alec, that wasn't that enjoyable" Magnus said in a blunt tone.  
"Well, you're the one just sat there watching! Why don't you join in and see how hard it is" Alec shot back, Clary, Jace and Izzy heard Simon cough loudly, effectively breaking the slight argument up.

"Look, have another go Alec. No pain, no gain. That's what mundies say, right?" He said, they could hear Alec grumble a little "Fine, one more go"

More silence…

"Yes…keep doing that" Simon added "Remember to keep quiet, so the others can't hear. We don't want to wake them up"  
"Bit late for that, Alec's being a tad too vocal" Magnus chirped, chuckling.

More silence…then…

"Don't be so rough" Simon pointed out. Jace, clearly having enough from the colour of his face kicked the door open, causing the three occupants of the room to jump and stare at the horrified faces of Clary, Izzy and Jace.

Simon, looking tired, was slouched on the old arm chair that had been moved to the edge of the bed, looking at something in Alec's hands with interest. The said black haired boy was sat on the bed, staring at them with a startled expression. Magnus, looking as if it wasn't 7am was all done up, sparkles and leather; lying back on Alec's bed while applying black eyeliner while looking at himself in a small, hot pink handheld mirror.

"W…What are you guy doing…?" Clary huffed, looking from Simon, to Alec, to Magnus, and back to Simon again.

"We're on my PSP" Simon said, as if it summed up everything they wanted to know. Jace gave the vampire a confused look "PSP?"

"A PlayStation Portable, it's a handheld device manufactured and marketed by the Sony Corporation. Did you know that it's the first handheld video game console to use an optical disc format as its primary storage medium? Or that it had connectivity with the PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3 and the internet? If you think about it, the PSP is quite a significant leap in technology, gaming wise. It has a Memory Stick PRO duo expansion slot and A Memory Stick Micro Expansion Slot. As well as Internal Flash Storage-"

"Simon?"Jace asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Nobody cares" The blonde smirked.

Izzy ignored the troublesome duo and instead looked to Magnus and Alec, like Clary had done.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Simon's teaching me how to drive" Alec said, cocking his head "We were playing some car game. Simon claimed it will help me with my road awareness and co-ordination. Or something like that. I told you yesterday, you know…when Maia was here"

Clary and Izzy looked at each, a look of realisation being shared between them.

"Why, what did you think we were doing?" Alec asked, Magnus chuckled from behind him and shook his head disbelievingly.


End file.
